


Шашки наголо

by maricon_lanero, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга, dumb boys being dumb and horny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Мальчики меряются членами, но по итогам никто не остается внакладе.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Шашки наголо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whip 'em out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717021) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



Не очень понятно, как они оказались в этой ситуации.

Ну, Стив знает, как, но вот почему? То есть, он явился на эту дурацкую вечеринку, немного обдолбался и вроде как не хотел так рано уходить.

Но зачем Билли Харгроув решил сесть рядом, дал ему первому затянуться косячком и так и не свалил, Стив не совсем понимает.

Еще он не совсем понимает, сколько сейчас времени. Стива озаряет, что они остались вдвоем, вокруг тишина и — ого — похоже, они у него дома, да?

Интересно, когда люди расходились, они хотя бы попрощались или просто растворились в воздухе? 

Все это время Билли, считай, безраздельно владел его вниманием.

— Харрингтон, не отвлекайся, — шипяще тянет тот. Из его ноздрей сочится дым, будто он какой-нибудь дракон, или, может, змей.

— Боже, да о чем ты там все еще талдычишь? — кряхтит Стив и отпихивает его: Билли придвигается все ближе и ближе, и Стив даже не уверен, насколько он против и против ли вообще.

— У кого член больше: у Пачино или Де Ниро?

Об этом они говорят уже как минимум десять минут. Стиву непонятно, что в этом такого смешного, но он все равно смеется. Утаскивает у Билли изо рта косяк и глубоко затягивается.

Думает.

— Де Ниро, — решает он, и Билли многозначительно кивает.

— Правильно.

— Не видел ты его члена, придурок, — тянет Стив и, хоть глаза у Билли покрасневшие, он окидывает Стива по обыкновению проницательным взглядом.

— Сразу понятно, когда у чувака большой, Харрингтон. Это научный подход.

— Херня это, а не научный подход, — фыркает он и тушит бычок, чувствуя тепло затухающего косяка кончиками пальцев.

— Да ладно, ты что, никогда не ловил себя на мысли, что вот у этого-то мужика в штанах точно пожарный шланг? — Билли скалится, как голодный волк и облизывает верхние зубы. У Стива желудок делает кульбит.

Но не потому, что он обкурился. И не потому, что ему до смерти хочется огромную пиццу и крылышек в придачу.

— Часто ты думаешь о здоровых членах, а, Харгроув?

Билли меняется в лице — будто что-то забыл или в чем-то ошибся. Но прежде чем он может ответить, Стив ухмыляется и продолжает:

— Это, видно, потому, что ты сам тот ещё гондон.

У него в голове это звучит достаточно забавно, чтобы вызвать как минимум громкий смешок, но Билли только обмякает. От облегчения? Стив не уверен. Поэтому он спихивает его с дивана и улыбается широко-широко.

— Финальный раунд: я или ты? — спрашивает он, смеясь, а потом видит, как щеки Билли трогает румянец, и лицо жарко краснеет, и шея покрывается розовыми пятнами.

— Что? — Билли смотрит на него так, будто Стив сошел с ума. 

Может, и сошел. Он только и думает, что хочет еще — вот этого, что у них сейчас. Чтобы просто делать — и никакого напряга.

— У кого член больше, — ласково поясняет Стив. Его собственный в штанах покалывает — так обычно бывает, когда Стив слишком долго думает о своих причиндалах. У него и правда классный член. И немного возбудиться из чувства гордости — вполне естественно, так ведь?

Правда, жар в груди становится ярче именно тогда, когда Билли закатывает глаза.

— В эту игру, Харрингтон, играют не так, ну же.

— Почему нет? — парирует Стив и разводит ноги пошире. Билли с открытым ртом пялится туда, где они касаются друг друга коленями.

— Вся соль в том, чтобы угадать, а не знать наверняка. Мы же с тобой могли бы достать и помериться.

— И я бы победил, — заявляет Стив гордо и уверенно, может даже слишком.

Не то чтобы он точно знал, что у Билли маленький член — нет, просто убежден: его собственный, как бы это сказать... большой. Это факт еще со времен средней школы: никто в раздевалке не мог с ним сравниться, потому что его был крупнее обычного. Ну и вот.

— Пошел ты, говнюк, — улыбается Билли. От этой улыбки и от того, что шея у него по-прежнему порозовевшая, Стив внутри весь дрожит. 

— Не веришь? — бросает он с вызовом, хоть лицо горит, а ладони потеют. — Мы всегда можем «достать и помериться».

Он ожидает, что Билли рассмеется, может, покраснеет и обзовет его педиком. Но после секундного замешательства тот в удивлении приоткрывает рот, и по его щекам разливается цвет. Дрожь у Стива в животе превращается в плотно сжатое раскаленное желание. Чего — непонятно. Но чем бы оно ни было, Билли Харгроув в эпицентре.

Так что Стив просто принимается расстегивать ремень.

— Харрингтон... — бормочет Билли, но не останавливает. Сидит и смотрит, как Стив заканчивает с ремнем и берется за пуговицу на джинсах. — Ты же пиздец обдолбанный, — договаривает он и облизывает губы, будто во рту внезапно стало очень сухо.

— У меня, мать твою, больше — и я готов это доказать, — настаивает Стив. Громкий звук вжикнувшей на ширинке молнии эхом отражается от сводчатого потолка гостиной.

Билли наконец ухмыляется, и уже не так испуганно. Теперь больше похожий на себя, он поднимается, снова усаживается на диван:

— Вызов принят, золотой мальчик, — и легким движением выталкивает пуговицу из петли, расстегивая ширинку. — Но учти, мой член не напоказ, а на вырост.

Стив подавляет возбужденный выдох: у Билли под джинсами ничего нет. Тот стаскивает их ниже на бедра так, что видны подстриженные темные волосы на лобке. Жаль, что на нем самом сейчас надеты эти дурацкие хлопковые трусы. Испытывая легкую застенчивость, Стив опускает резинку вниз вместе с джинсами.

— А я понемногу и так, и эдак, — без особого энтузиазма бахвалится он, слишком увлеченный тем, что в руке у Билли, чтобы щеголять своим. Необрезанный, мягкий член Билли выглядит обычно. Не повод для удивления, но и не повод для разочарования тоже.

Раньше Стив никогда не думал о члене, как о чем-то, что может разочаровать, и эта мысль выдергивает его из транса. Достаточно, чтобы нацепить на лицо ухмылку, заметив, что Харгроув тоже залип на его члене и неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как Стив медленно поглаживает ствол. 

Он не собирался дрочить, но сейчас было бы странно не. То есть, раз взял в руку — так делай же что-нибудь! С каждым ударом сердца кровь приливает все сильнее и наполняет его, увеличивая все больше. Не то чтобы члену Стива, который и так в ладонь не помещается, требовалось встать, чтобы впечатлить любого.

— Господи, Харрингтон, — шепчет Билли отрешенно и бездумно, и Стив от этого расцветает, а член его подрагивает от гордости.

— Говорил же, — стонет он и ласкает себя еще вдохновеннее, а потом, глядя на расслабленную хватку пальцев Билли на его собственном члене, провоцирует: — И это все? Ты говорил про вырост.

— Так и есть, — ершисто и почти слишком громко заявляет Билли. Но он не сваливает в ту же секунду и не срывается. Вместо того, он оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена и начинает дрочить как положено. 

Это пиздец как сексуально.

Стив никогда не думал так про другого дрочащего чувака, но его собственный член непроизвольно дергается, когда Билли откидывается назад и напрягает руку, увеличивая трение, а из-под крайней плоти показывается блестящая головка.

Буквально пара движений — и член начинает расти, приток крови придает ему форму и объем. Билли запрокидывает голову и, изменив чуть-чуть наклон кисти, довольно вздыхает. Стив облизывает губы и ласкает себя в том же ритме. Времени проходит всего-ничего, и когда у Билли полностью встаёт, тот шипит и опять откидывает голову назад. У Стива снова подпрыгивает член.

— Блядь, — шепчет он и отклоняется, бесстыдно уставившись на то, как Билли кусает губу и как расползается по его груди румянец. Под майкой, слишком тесной, чтобы что-то спрятать, видны напряженные соски. Стиву внезапно хочется втянуть их в рот, и от этой мысли он дышит тяжелее и двигает рукой быстрее. Представляет свои губы на коже Билли, на его животе.

— Харрингтон, — стонет тот, и они сталкиваются взглядами. У Билли от возбуждения расширены зрачки, и прежде чем кто-либо из них может как следует все обдумать, они оба бросаются друг к другу и сталкиваются губами в лихорадочном поцелуе.

Билли лезет сразу с языком, стонет ему в рот, и Стив скулит. Поцелуй выходит слюнявым и неаккуратным, со стороны выглядит, наверное, нелепо — но вот по ощущениям он офигенный. Стив одними стонами без слов просит еще, и каким-то образом Билли понимает и добавляет всего: целует глубже и ненасытнее, кладет руку на челюсть. 

— Стой, — Стив отодвигается и видит искаженное в удовольствии лицо, полуприкрытые глаза, зацелованные до красноты губы. Билли недовольно бурчит. — Мы так и не померились, — сквозь частые вдохи выдавливает он.

Улыбка у Билли как молния: сверкающая и сногсшибательная.

Весь натянутый — под кожей бугрятся мышцы — он обводит языком зубы и плавно, без усилий забирается на Стива. Теперь он самоувереннее, чем был раньше, когда соглашался на вызов. Его самомнение с того момента, можно сказать, _значительно выросло_. 

Билли садится на Стива верхом.

— Ну что, тащи линейку, красавчик.

Так странно смеяться вместе с Билли, когда тот нависает над ним и сияюще улыбается. Их члены прижаты друг к другу, и Стив не вполне понимает, что делать. Его пальцы застыли в миллиметре от кожи Билли, и ему хочется схватить, дотронуться, попробовать на вкус. Но он лишь глядит, как тот двигается, едва заметно вращая бедрами.

— Близко, — шепотом выдавливает Стив. — Но я все равно победил.

— Вот блин, — смеется Билли, губы буквально в паре сантиметров от Стивова рта. — Похоже, ты все еще Король чего-то.

Этот поцелуй нежнее и легче предыдущего — будто Билли хочет распробовать его губы, насладиться этим ощущением. А потом он начинает двигаться, мышцы на животе напрягаются, их члены жарко и влажно трутся друг о друга.

— Блядь, Билли, — Стив елозит по дивану и наконец хватает его за талию. Качнувшись вперед, тот вжимается еще с большим усилием, и они обмениваются вдохами, стонами.

— С тобой так круто, — рычит ему в губы Билли. — Твое Величество.

— Иди нахуй, — Стив удерживается от смешка, но точно знает, что Билли почувствует его улыбку у себя на губах — в поцелуе, более глубоком и влажном, с каждым движением их бедер становящимся еще неистовее. Они исследуют друг друга на вкус и постанывают от желания.

Пугает то, насколько естественно все происходящее. Будто бы Стив уже этим занимался, а Билли не его заклятый враг. Или кто он там — раздражитель?

Мудак высшего пошиба — вот он кто. И они оба тоже хороши — трутся друг об друга как жалкие девственники, вместо того, чтобы делать — ну, всякое другое.

Стив уверен, что всякое другое включает в себя огромное количество смазки и неуклюжую походку для одного из них назавтра. Но и то, что они делают сейчас, это круто, просто офигенно. Билли целует его так, будто, разомкни они губы, он умрет в ту же секунду.

Стива очень давно не целовали вот так.

— Стив, — со стоном выдыхают ему в рот. — Я сейчас...

— Я тоже, — он поспешно сцеловывает слова с губ. — Давай сильнее.

Билли на секунду замирает, чтобы поудобнее опереться о диван, и Стив дрожит. Поневоле представляет, каково бы это было, поменяйся они местами.

Он бы хотел, чтобы Билли прикоснулся к нему везде.

Поэтому, отбросив страх, Стив обеими руками хватает его за задницу и тянет на себя, как раз когда тот толкается вперед.

Похоже, именно это им и надо.

Два толчка — и Билли рычит ему в рот, Стив задушенно мычит, и они оба пачкают его живот. И майку. Его даже не сильно волнует, что эту майку — одну из самых своих любимых — он купил на рок-концерте. Ей уже несколько лет, но сейчас ему слишком офигенно, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу. 

Тело в огне от пережитого наслаждения, а голос срывается на стон, потому что Билли не прекращает двигаться и трется членом о его. Стив вертится и разрывает контакт, ставший уже невыносимым.

Он жадно хватает ртом прохладный воздух, а Билли поднимает голову и ухмыляется. Все так же самоуверенно, все так же плотоядно.

— Блядь, — рычит он, и у Стива желудок ухает вниз, к кончикам пальцев на ногах.

Не то чтобы он был уверен, что все неминуемо покатится к чертям. Но Билли Харгроув — дикое животное, и Стив чуть ли не каждую секунду ожидает, что его укусят. 

Билли прижимается к его щеке, но не с укусом, а с омерзительно влажным поцелуем — почти облизывает. А потом, когда Стиву не удается его оттолкнуть, разражается звонким смехом прямо ему на ухо и заявляет: 

— Я требую реванш.


End file.
